


You just had to go and get yourself hurt

by Meteora (Tamaha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Injury, M/M, Quidditch, worried percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Meteora
Summary: Oliver gets injured in one of his games and Percy is worried. Percy also has a surprise for Oliver.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	You just had to go and get yourself hurt

“You just had to go and get yourself hurt.”

Oliver turned his head to his dear husband. He was in the infirmary of the quidditch pitch he had just played a game in. His team had won thanks to all the blocked goals by him. Unfortunately, he had also blocked a bludger. With his head. Well, technically it was shot at him but the outcome was the same: He got hit and hurt.

His skull was still in the healing process. But the love of his life had decided he was healthy enough to hear a preach nonetheless.

“You know it is an occupational hazard.” Oliver told him not for the first time.

“That doesn’t make it easier.” Percy said back. He was by Oliver’s side by now and despite his stern words were his features soft as if he was at the verge of tears.

Oliver took his hand in comfort. They had this conversation often enough for Oliver to know that Percy wasn’t really angry at him, just worried and probably scared to death. A fractured skull was still a serious injury. Even with healing spells and potions.

A medi witch came to them and checked the bandage around Oliver’s head. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

“A bit dizzy. That’s normal.” Oliver answered. He had this injury often enough to know.

“Will he be healed by tomorrow?” Percy asked the medi witch. Oliver looked at him in confusion. This was not a normal Percy-question. Normally his husband would make him rest longer than necessary. 

“Yes. One night of rest will be enough.” She told them and gave Oliver another potion before she left them alone again.

Oliver tried to think, even though it wasn’t easy in his condition. Had he forgotten some anniversary? A special date? Someone’s birthday? Bloody hell, it could have been Christmas the following day but his mind was way too boggled to remember anything.

“What’s tomorrow?” Oliver gave up. Percy would have to tell him. “What did I forget?”

“Nothing.” Percy said but didn’t look into his eyes.

“Perce…” Oliver started.

“No, I mean it. You forgot nothing. Because I haven’t told you.” Percy brushed Oliver’s worries off.

“Oh.” That was a relief for Oliver. “But there is something tomorrow?”

Percy nodded. “The letter came this morning. I didn’t want to worry you so shortly before a game.”

“What is it?” Oliver asked nervously. The last potion was helping a lot. His head was feeling clearer already.

Percy’s eyes met Oliver’s. “They have a child for us.”

Oh.

_ Ohhh! _

Oliver didn’t dare to break eye contact. “Really?” Was all he managed to say. His eyes watered. How does one breathe again?

Percy nodded again with a huge smile and tears in his eyes as well.

Oliver held out his arm and Percy sunk down on Oliver’s bed to embrace his husband.

“A child.” Oliver whispered.

Percy sniffed lightly. “Yeah. Tomorrow is first one more chat with the adoption agency, and then we get to meet her.”

“A girl?” Oliver immediately picked up the new information. “What else do you know?”

Percy chuckled. “She is five. Her name is Willow.”

Oliver barked a laugh. “Willow Wood-Weasley?”

Percy laughed too.

Together they laid there and already pictured their life with a little five-year-old girl.

“Of course,” Percy muttered after a while, “she has to like us, before they put her in our care.”

“Shh. Don’t overthink this. It will be good, I know this.” Oliver consoled his husband.

“I really hope so.” Percy sighed. “I want this so badly.”

“You and me both.” Oliver said.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i can't help it. Percy's and Oliver's first girl has to be named Willow.  
> This is not the same universe as Happy Birthday, Percy!


End file.
